Well, I Didn't See That Coming
by NerdsRule
Summary: How did Gohan & Videl really get together. This is My Version of how GV came to be. My First shot at romance featuring: Chibi pranks, Pic-a-nics, school dances, barbeques, revivals, school plays, NerdPoints, and Saiyan bonding! Uh oh! Read and Review! Immediatly Post/After Majin Buu.
1. You've Got Explaining To Do Son Gohan

Well, I Did Not See That Coming

Chapter One: You've Got A Whole Lot To Explain, Son Gohan!

A/N: NerdPoints: Who ever has the most NerdPoints at the end of my fic will get to chose what I do next! You can get NerdPoints by filling in (Earn a NerdPoint) spaces.

* * *

Disclaimer:

NerdsRule: Chibi-os, Chibi-os, where for art thou Chibi-os.

Trunks & Goten: Here we are Nerdiette.

NerdsRule: What light through yonder window break. Aww forget it. Shakeshpere was impossible to understand anyway. Who says yonder? Chibis disclaim thy fair lady.

Trunks: NerdsRule does not own DBZ or any of its character.

Goten: Yeah, or Nii-chan and Videl would be dating in the sereis because episodes 'Celebrations with Majin Buu' and 'He's Always Late' showed no romance between the two. And the lookout scene was just bad, and the wedding picture would actually look nice!

Trunks: It did look pretty bad.

* * *

Location: Kami/Dende's Lookout, When: Immeditaly Post Buu

"Alright explain." Videl demanded. This day had been the most confusing ever! She helped find seven magical orbs, was almost eaten, was turned into chocolate, then eaten, sent to heaven, with a genie tail she might add, and came back to life all in one 24 hours. That does seem a little screwed, right?

"Explain what?" Gohan asked.

"Why I helped find seven magical orbs, was almost eaten, was turned into chocolate,_ then _eaten, sent to heaven, with a genie tail I might add, and came back to life all in one 24 hours." Videl yelled. "Better yet," she began with a calm voice,"What the H.F.I.L. are you, Gohan?!" The sentnce did not end with calmness.

"I'm half alien, Videl." He told her.

"Um, that's one of those answers that answers quetions, but leaves way more." Videl added.

"Alright I guess I should explain my alieness to you. Just promise you won't tell anyone outside of our little group here. Not even Erasa and Sharpener. Okay?"

"Promise."

"Alright, first off, I'm half Saiyan. Saiyan are an incredibly strong warrior race. They have a instinct to fight and they have tails. The tails are they're main source of power and also they're biggest weakness." He begins. Trust me he's got a long way to go.

"How can the source of power be the biggest weakness?"

"During a full moon, Videl, they turn into giagantic apes. We call them Oozaruos." (I think it's something like that.) "They are reckless and destructive unless they've learned to control themselves in that state, but if you squeez the Saiyan's tail, it really hurts. The Saiyans find good planets, like Earth, eliminate the population, and sell it to the highest bidder."

"They sound like giant ape, space pirates."

"I'm almost to the backstory. All Saiyans lived on Planet Vegeta."

"Gohan, isn't that short dude named Vegeta? Is he named after the planet or is the planet named after him?"

"I'm not sure, I'll have to ask Vegeta later. Anyways Vegeta was ruled by Freiza, an evil overlord. Vegeta met it's unfortunate end when it collided when a meteor." Gohan finished.

"Woah, that is one, ... one ... one something. I can't even say what it is. Alright time for your backstory."

"RIGHT AFTER THIS COMMERCIAL BREAK!" Goten shouted.

* * *

*****++++++=====-`````~~~~~ Attention all FanFictioners!~~~~~`````-=====+++++*****

I love the FanFiction 'Stormy Dreams' by Game Gal but, it has been discontinued due to several things. It was the best fanfiction ever. Even better than Once Upon a Chibi. Someone should finish this fic let me know when you do! -NerdsRule

(P.S. Could you maybe leave it at K or K+? Thanks.)

*****++++++=====-`````~~~~~ Back To The FanFiction!~~~~~`````-=====+++++*****

* * *

"Why'd we have a commercial break, Goten?" Videl asked.

"'Cause Neerrrdddsssmkvrvjmmmmmmmppp hhhtttttttttteeeeeeeeeeddddd dddd." Goten tried to say but Trunks tackled him.

"If you say it, she'll fire us, and no candy." Trunks explains.

"Okay, Trunks." Goten whined. He liked his candy.

"Well, that was weird. Anyways, when I was four years old my dad took me to meet Master Roshi."Gohan began.

"Is that the old pervert guy?" Videl asked thinking to an ealier encounter.

Gohan nodded.

"How old is that freak?" Videl asked.

"Uh, like three hunderd thirty years old." Gohan replied.

"What? Shouldn't that lech have died by now? I never want him to touch me again." Videl said kind of ticked.

"He touched you? Man, when he dies are you gonna dance on his grave?"

"Yes. Backstory."

"Anyways he took me to meet him, Bulma, and Krillin. Then my uncle came. He told Dad his given name was Kakkorot and that my father had been sent to Earth when he was a baby to eliminate the Earth's population. He told us all the Saiyan stuff and he said that there were only 4 Saiyans left, five counting me. He also said if my dad wouldn't come work for Freiza, remember him later, I'd have to because I still had my tail and Dad didn't."

"Wait, if you don't have your tails, how are you still strong?"

"Well, Saiyans don't need tails, they just can't be apes, and everytime a Saiyan recovers from a near death experience, their that much stonger."

"God, this is so fasinating. I wouldn't believe it from anyone else!" Videl smiled widely.

"Why are you smiling?" Gohan asked.

"I just thought I should smile a little more." Then Videl decided it would be funny if she said, "Do you not like it when I smile."

"No, no, you have a really pretty smile. N-not that the rest of you isn't pretty. You're a very, very, pretty woman. I-I-I-I'm gonna shut up now." Gohan stuttered by the end of the sentence he was blushing so red it was hilarious. Videl matched that shade.

'Does he really think I'm pretty? Man, he looks even cuter when he blushes.' Videl thought.

'Gohan, your an idiot, you weren't supposed to tell her yet. You could always ask her out now, then.' Gohan thought.

"Videl, would you like to go out w-with me sometime?" Gohan asked.

'Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!'

Videl thought quickly.

"Yes, Gohan I'd love to. Pick me up at seven tommorow 'kay?"

"Okay."

"IMMA BE A GRANDMA!" Said (Earn a Nerd point).

* * *

Next Chapter: The Date

BTW: Plz finish Stormy Dreams Somebody.

I'll update soon!


	2. Code Blue

Well, I Didn't See That Coming

Chapter 2: Code Blue

Disclaimer:

Everybody who ever existed in the World of Dragonball Z: Oh frying pan, oh frying pan, thy whack is so amazing! Oh frying pan, oh frying pan, thy whack is so amazing! Not only good, for cooking food, but also good, for smack a Saiyan or two. Oh frying pan, oh frying pan, thy whack is so amazing!

NerdsRule: Good Job, disclaim me!

Everybody who ever existed in the World of Dragonball Z: NerdsRule does not own DBZ or me!

Location: Satan Mansion

* * *

"Erasa!" Videl yelled into her phone. "Code Blue!"

"Ohmygod! You finally have a Code Blue!" Erasa said back into the phone trying to hold back the squeals. "I'll be there A.S.A.P.!"

Two minutes later, Erasa was at the Satan Mansion, breathing heavily.

"Oh god, Erasa! You look like you could keel over and vomit to death!" Videl yelled.

"I'm fine. You have a date. Have you ever been on a date?" Erasa asked.

"No." Videl answered. "Come to my room."

Once they got to Videl's room, Erasa asked,"So, who's the lucky fellow?"

"Son Gohan!"

"Lucky. Every girl in school wants to go out with him, Vi. Wait, did you ask him or did he ask you?" Erasa asked.

"He asked me."

"OMG! How?"

"Wasn't romantic or anything, it was actually kind of odd. I smiled at him and he's like 'Why are you smiling?' and I say 'I just thought I should smile more. Do you not like my smile?' I said that 'cuz I wanted to see what he'd say and he said 'No, no Videl. You have a really pretty smile. Not that the rest of you isn't pretty. You are a very, very, pretty woman. I-I-I-I'm gonna shut up now.'."

"Then what?" Erasa asked.

"Then he says 'Would you like to go out with me sometime?' and I say 'I'd love to, Gohan pick me up at seven tommorow 'kay?' and he said 'Okay.'"

"Wait, is the date tonight?" Erasa asked.

"Yes, I have no idea what to do or what to wear!" Videl screamed and put her head in her hands.

"Okay, as far as what to do, don't drink alcohal. We have to see what you have to wear." Erasa said.

"Okay. How much time do we have?" Videl asked.

"Four hours. First off you can't wear anything baggy. Second off, you are a winter or an autumn. Third off he's taking you to..."

"I have no idea. I don't think it's to a resturant though." Videl said. Why can the Saiyans eat so much again?

"Okay. Here, this is awesome!" Erasa said holding out a silver strapless dress that reached her knees, a small black jacket that reached the middle of her back and a pair of black leggins.

Videl squealed. Erasa and Videl's eyes both popped out of her head.

"Oh my god. I just squealed. Erasa, you tell a soul, you'll die a horrible, slow, painful death." Videl threatened.

"Okay. Try it on!"

Three minutes later, Videl was dressed and looked beautiful!

"God, Videl, you look hot! I am so jealous. Not only are you going out with the Son Gohan, but you look drop dread gorgeous!" Erasa yelled. "We're not finished though!"

"What do you mean?" Videl asked.

"We'll need to do your make up and accesorize. Do you have jewelery and or make up?" Erasa asked.

"Not much jewelery and no make up." Videl answered.

"To the mall!" Erasa shouted.

* * *

"This'll work." Erasa said picking up a giagantic make-up kit.

"It's only one date, E." Videl said amazed at the fact that they sell that much makeup in one container.

"I'm think ahead." Erasa stated. "This is enough makeup to last to your wedding day!"

"You're telling me! Hey, how old do you- oh, no. It's Little Miss I Am Not Crazy!" Videl snapped pointing to Angela the cashier.

"How may I help you? Well if it isn't Videl Satan! What brings you here? Decided that your life is all wrong and the best way to change it is to make yourself up?" Angela asked.

"Though it is none of your bussiness, I'm going on a date." Videl said.

"What baka would date you? Is it Sharpener? That'll be 39.63." Angela chimed then began to sip her coffee with thirty teaspoons of sugar.

"Actually, it's Son Gohan." Videl answered putting the money on the counter.

Angela spit her coffee out all over...Erasa.

Erasa hopped on the counter and tackled Angela.

"Why'd you tackle me for no good reason?"Angela asked. It looked like she didn't know.

"Why do they say _blondes_ are the stupid ones? It's the redheads!" Erasa shouts.

"Let's go, E!" Videl says.

* * *

Ah, the 439 mountain area. Birds tweeting, crickets chirping and-

"SON GOTEN WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT ANIMALS IN THE HOUSE! /CLANG/ YOU BRING A TWO TON DINOSAUR INTO MY HOME /CLANG/ AND LET IT TAKE A FOUR TON POOP!"

-crazy harpy ladies with a frying pan.

"Hey, Mom," Gohan begins,"I'm going out."

"With who?" (Earn a NerdPoint) said.

"Videl and I are going on a date." Gohan answered.

"I can smell the grandchildren!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Nii-chan!" Goten yelled, "I want a sister and a niece or nephew! Please?"

"You can't rush these kinds of things! Gosh!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Gohan's right," Chi-Chi added,"It'll at least take nine months!"

"Why?" Goten asked.

"Goku, come give your son the birds and the bees talk!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Do I have to right now?" Goku asked.

"I've still got the frying pan!" Chi-Chi said.

"Hey, Goten we need to have a talk." Goku began.

* * *

I'll update soon!

Read, Review and stay tuned! ;)

BTW: I 3 Reviews!


	3. Date with Destiny

Well, I Didn't See That Coming

Chapter 3: Date with Destiny a.k.a. the Pic-a-nic

Disclaimer:

NerdsRule: I don't own DBZ. Why can't I own it? Is that to much to ask? Maybe, just, like, the chibis? Goten?

Trunks: Why do you want Goten instead of me?

NerdsRule: 'Cause he's almost as cute as Gohan.

Goten: Why don't you just ask for Nii-chan then?

NerdsRule: Gohan won't pull pranks with me.

Trunks: Good point.

Goten: Sorry, you can't own me, but I think you are very pretty!

NerdsRule: Aw, who's a sweet chibi, who's a sweet chibi?

Goten: Me!

* * *

*Gohan's POV*

What do I need? Flowers. Check. Picnic food. Check. Suprise gift. Check.

Then Goten walked in shivering.

"What's wrong squirt?" I ask.

"The birds and the bees are so nasty!" Goten said flailing

"Actually, you and I would be if the birds and the bees thing didn't happen." I tell him.

"Mommy was the birdie and Daddy was the bee?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Ew! That's so gross. By the way, your are not wearing pants." Goten told me.

I look down and sure enough, I am pantsless. I might need those. I'm just wearing a green and blue striped collar shirt and some khaki pants. I didn't know to be fancy or normal so I shot for the middle. By the- Oh no it's 6:56 I gotta go

When I get there, at seven exactly, I almost fainted when I saw Videl. Luckily, I didn't. Unluckily, I just stared, and my mind wandered, into very, very, naughty thoughts.

* * *

*Videl's POV*

Gohan's staring at me. What is he thinking. Maybe I look bad. Let's see.

My current apperence consists of black eye shadow, silver blush, silver lipstick, black shoulder jacket, black leggins, silver strapless dress.

I like this dress. Usually I wear something baggy but, it's my first date. It is a little tight and shows off my curves but I look great. Seriously though, why is he staring at me like that. Do I have a zit or something. Can't be it, he's looking farther down than my face. Maybe- Wait, a second. He's looking at me like that.

I can't believe it. Him of all people. I'm kinda creeped out by him loooking at me like that but, part of me is happy about that. That's bad isn't it?

* * *

*Passerby/ Author/ Major Stalker's POV*

"Gohan. Gohan! GOHAN!" Videl yelled trying to break Gohan's transe. Too bad, to Gohan's ears, it sounded like sweet whispers.

Videl sighed and said, "Hey, is that truck giving away free corn dogs?"

"Corn dogs!" Gohan yelled. Typical Saiyan. "Huh, Videl. I was staring, wasn't I? I'm sorry, you just look so beautiful."

"Thank you." She said as she began to blush.

"Your welcome. This is for you." Gohan said handing Videl a rainbow lily. (The rainbow lily is my cover if you want to know what it looks like!

"Oh my god. Gohan, you can't get these anymore. They're extinct." Videl said ashtonished.

"Like dinosaurs?" Gohan reminded her.

"Yeah, they keep saying they're extinct but, we weren't the only ones there when the dinosaurs attacked Satan City."

"Maybe, we were the only ones with brains in our heads." Gohan remarked. "Come on, let's go. I figured we'd walk until no was was around then I'd show you a special place in the forest."

"Where?" Videl asked.

"Not telling."

"Please." She begged.

"No Videl."

"Pweasy Weasy!" She begged again, batting her eyes, bottom lip out. How could you say no?

"Well, I'm gonna take you to- Wait, you cannot brake me!"

"Foowey." Videl frowned. "Gweat. I talkin like a foe yea ol'"(Great. I'm talking like a for year old.)

"I think it's cute." Gohan said.

"Wewe." (Really.)

"Yes. We can fly now."

The flying was uneventful except Gohan almost got pelted with bird poo. Videl almost FOOTSLed (fell/fall/falling out of the sky laughing) upon seeing Gohan's face nearly glooped with bird droppings.

"Alright, we're almost here. I'm gonna cover your eyes now." Gohan told Videl.

"What?" Videl asked then Gohan put his hands over Videl's eyes then she began to talk again,"Hey, Gohan. Please remove your hand from my face."

''Okay." Gohan said removing his hands from her face to around her waist.

"Oh my god. Gohan, this is beautiful!" Videl said staring at the beautiful sunset lit lake with a picnic right beside it.

"Not as beautiful as you." He told her.

"That's one of those cheesy yet sweet lines, you know?" Videl told Gohan.

"Yes, shall we eat?"

"Right after you answer this question." Videl begins,"How do you eat so much and not like, friggin' explode?"

"Well to maintain proper strength, a Saiyan has to eat its own body weight everytime it eats at every meal."

"How much do you weigh?"

"155 pounds."

"How about Goku and Goten?"

"180 and 57."

That's... Oh my god! 428,064 pounds a year! Your mom cooks it all?!"

"And then some." Gohan adds.

"Let's see." Videl said. "Oooooh, chicken parmesna on fettcinie alfredo with motzerella sticks and marinra sause. My favorite. Hey, you never finished the backstory."

"Mmmm, let's see. I was kiddnapped by my uncle. Everything's pretty much a big blur. I know my dad was killed by my uncle. Then I trained with Piccolo for about a year then Vegeta and Nappa came and we lost Yamcha, Chouitzu, Tien, and Piccolo. Then we went to Namek to bring them back. We did bring them back but there was that dude Frieza, and he destroyed Planet Vegeta."

"When does the Gold Fighter come into this?" Videl asked.

"Right about nowish. After Frieza killed Krillin, my dad got angry and he went super Saiyan, which is what you guys call the Gold Fighter. Before my dad was finished with Frieza, Frieza blew up the planet kind of."

"Kind of? How do you kind of blow up a planet?" She asked.

"It took five minutes. Dad did kill Frieza before the five minutes and barely made it out alive. Then my dad landed on some planet called Yardrat where he learned instant transmission and to do so he had be gone for a year. There was a dude named Garlic Jr. but he was easy to defeat. Then came Mirai Trunks."

"Mirai Trunks?"

"Yes, he was Trunks from the future, he was like like twenty or something, not eight. Frieza had come back but he was like a cyborg."

"Why?" Videl asked.

"I have no clue but when M. Trunks came, he defeated Frieza and King Cold like he was nothing. We were also creeped out because he went Super Saiyan. At the time, we thought that the Super Saiyan was nearly impossible to achieve and only the legendary Son Goku could achieve this. After that he talked to Dad. And he said he was from the future. I can't remember much else." Gohan said scratching his head.

"What else do you remember?" Videl asked.

"Hmm. Androids. Dad's heart attack. Cell coming. It's all one gigantic blur. I don't want to remember it though."

"Yeah, it's painful. I wouldn't wanna-"

"Actually, it's because you're not in it." Gohan corrected her.

"You don't mean that." Videl said blushing.

"Yes I do. You're smart, caring, beautiful, and you've got a mean right kick." Gohan added.

"Okay. That you don't mean."

"Yes, Videl. I've never seen anything as perfect as you. You are amaz-"

He was cut off. Huh, you wanna know why? 'Cause Videl's lips were pressed upon his.

Their kiss was sweet and passionate. They kissed for minutes, hours, day, seasons, years, eternities.

"Whoa." Both teens said enchanted by their first kiss.

* * *

A/N: Longest chapter ever! It was supposed be a cliffhanger but I couldn't make one! Sorry I'll update soon. (Or eventually.)


	4. Destiny Bond! And Return to OSH

Well, I Didn't See That Coming

Chapter 4: Destiny Bond! And Return To OSH!

A/N: One, I don't own DBZ. Two, the title of the story will make sense now! Three, as for the chapter title, I love Pokemon!

* * *

'Whoa. That was the best kiss ever.' Videl thought. 'So what it was my first kiss. It was on heck of a kiss!'

"Same here." Gohan said blushing.

"Same here what?" Videl asked.

"You just said that was the best kiss ever." Gohan said giving her a weird look.

"But I thought that."

"Maybe you said it by minsnake, I mean, mistake." Gohan corrected himself.

'I sure hope he can't read my mind.'

"I hope I can't either." Gohan sighed.

"Okay, _that_ I _thought._" Videl said creeped out.

"Can you read my mind?" Gohan asked her.

"Think of something."

"Got it."

"NerdsRule's Sour Cream Coffee Cake?" Videl asked. Gohan nodded. It was some good coffee cake.

"This is jacked up. Who else can read each others minds?"

"Well, it's a Saiyan thing. Hm, Mom and Dad can read each others mind. Bulma and Vegeta can re-"

"Hold up. When'd we get _**that**_ committed?" Videl asked.

"Now that I think about it, all we have to do is kiss."

"So this would have happened with any girl you kissed?" Videl asked.

"No, Vi. At least I wouldn't want it to happen with anyone else." Gohan said blushing.

"Aw." Videl smiled.

"Hey, what are we now?" Gohan asked. "We're not friends. We're _**way**_ passed acquaintances. I don't think best friends will slide either."

"Well, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now." Videl told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I like the sound of that, baby." Then when Gohan realized what he said he started stuttering. "I-I-I didn't mean to say, uh, I ju-"

"_I_ like the sound of _that_, sweetie."

"Let's just not tell my mom. If we do, she'll be even more grandchildren crazy!"

"Don't tell my dad and we've got a deal!"

* * *

***Commercials***

**Hercule Puffs! Taste the Power! Read Hercule Puffs by Bexiekun**

Summary:

While watching TV, Chichi and Gohan see a commercial for Mr. Satan's new breakfast cereal - **HERCULE** **PUFFS**! The food of Champions! TASTE THE POWERRRR! Chap 3 up, Cell watches from H.F.I.L, and the Ginyu Force dances!

**Overprotective by **Professor Snaglefoompus

A hypothetical situation: **What** if **Gohan** didn't remember who Hercule was when he first went to high school? Written for SweetestIrony's **Gohan**/Videl Week 3.0

**Candid by **miss-apple-dbz

Summary:

"Nothing," she whispered. "It's just you make it sound like I've never been a good friend to you." G/V. One-shot 20 Truths.

* * *

The Next Day at OSH...

"So Gohan, how you gonna get out of this one?" Videl asked, "You've been gone for about month or so, so, you need an excuse."

"I've had bronchitis." Gohan tells her.

"Waaah!" Videl screams as she is now on the hallway floor.

She turns and sees Erasa, then Erasa asked, "So, how'd it go?"

"We are dating now, get off of me!" Videl says trying to be calm.

"Oh, wait 'till I tell Sharpie, and Rachel, and Lilly, and Opal, and-" Erasa began.

"Is everyone gonna know we're dating by the end of sixth period?" Gohan asked.

"If we're lucky, fifth." Erasa says in a sing-song voice.

"There goes my reputation." Videl sighed then she spotted a certain redhead and a smirk that would make Vegeta proud appeared on Videl's face. "I'm gonna show you off to somebody real quick."

"Who?" Gohan asked completely naïve to the situation.

"Oh, Angela!" Videl chimed as she grabbed Gohan's arm.

"What do you want Satan?" Angela said annoyed.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm dating Gohan." Videl said sweetly.

"You aren't dating this brat over here, right Gohan?" She asked turning to the demi-Saiyan.

"Actually, I'm dating the beautiful woman over here." Gohan corrected her.

"But I... you can't... her. GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Angela cried and left.

"We have to go to first period class." Videl reminds Gohan.

As they're first period class, believe it or not, they have Drama Club. They decided to keep it on the low down, so only the people in drama club know. Good thing they're are only about fifteen people in that class.

* * *

"Hello class good mor-. Well, I be darned, Son Gohan has decided to show up!" Mr. Ryan Laserbeam cries. (Hey. Twenty NerdPoints to who can tell me what show he's from. Hint: TJ: VP) "Olivia, Carly, Harry, I owe you each five bucks! So, where've you been, Gohan?"

"I've had bronchitis." He tells him.

"Oh, glad your feeling better Mr. Son." Mr. Laserbeam says. "Anyways, my friends, True, Lulu, and Jimmy helped me make this play: Survival! Auditions will be held next Tuesday. For the rest of the period, I want you to pair up in groups of three and do improv you preform it in twenty-two minutes."

* * *

The Really Suckish Detectives

Allya: Where we're you at 2 P.M. Son Gohan.

Gohan: I was here. You've been questioning me for half an hour and it 2:10.

Videl: So, we know you tried to eat the train, passengers and all.

Gohan: Good God, you people are nuts!

Allya: Or are _you_ nuts?

Videl: Yeah we think you- oooooooh, shiny!

Gohan: This has been The Really Suckish Detectives!


	5. Prankapalooza! Part 1: We Are Young

Well, I Didn't See That Coming

Chapter 5: Prankapalooza: Part 1: We Are Young!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or We Are Young by Fun.

* * *

Son Chi-Chi, sweet, persistent, wise, strong, stealthy, deadly, frying-pan-wielding kind of woman. She was also very suspicious of things like, what other reason would her oldest son hang out with Videl Satan that much if they weren't dating.

Son Chi-Chi also had a strange desire for grandchildren.

"Family Meeting!" Chi-Chi called after she saw her son leave for high school. "You, too, Trunks!"

All the Saiyans zipped into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Goten, do you want to be an uncle?" Chi-Chi asked. Goten nodded and Chi-Chi continued, "Goku, dear, do you want to be a grandfather?"

"Uh, yeah." Goku answered.

"Trunks, wanna be a god uncle." Chi-Chi asked.

"Oh. I see where you're going with this. Yes I wanna be a god uncle." Trunk said with an evil Saiyan grin.

* * *

As Gohan and Videl left drama club they could hear a very loud "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO!" and they went to check it out.

When they got there, they found out it was a certain long-haired blonde idiot. "Videl, tell me you're not dating Gohan!" Sharpener screamed.

"Well, because it won't guilt me to lie to you, I'm not dating Gohan."

Videl said annoyed.

"Woohoo! You lied to me! Yahoo! Google! Bing!" Sharpener cheered and ran off.

"That guy has got some major problems." Gohan retorts.

"Hey, we go home early today." Videl tells Gohan. "Can we go to your place to study. The S.A.T. Tests are coming up and I still don't understand chemistry."

"But you make A's in chemistry." Gohan reminds her.

"Ah, but I don't make _A+'s _Gohan." Videl says spiritually."

"Don't go all spiritual on me, Vi, it's creepy." Gohan tells her.

"Whatever." Videl chuckled spiritually.

"Quit it!"

* * *

"Gohan, Videl, would you mind watching the chibis tonight?" Chi-Chi asked.

'Gohan,' Videl thinks to him, 'call me crazy, but, I feel like it's some kind of set up. Look at that smile.'

'Yeah, something is definitely up but, what could possibly go wrong?' Gohan thought.

"Sigh," Videl sighs (duh) "We'll watch the chibis, Mrs. Son."

"Call me Chi-Chi, Videl." Chi-Chi tells her with a genuine smile.

* * *

**COMMERCIALS**

NerdsRule: Has the following ever happened to you.

Goten: My computer/laptop is broken. How am I supposed to read FanFiction now?

NerdsRule: Well, Goten, Fanfiction can be used on your, iPad, Kindle Fire, Wii, 3DS, DSi, DSiXL, and your mobile phone and you don't have to get apps for it!

Goten: Can I use my Log-in?

NerdsRule: As far as I know you can log-in on the Kindle Fire, and iPad.

Goten: What about my Xbox 360 or my Playstation?

NerdsRule: I don't know but you probably can! See you next time!

**Back to the FanFiction**

* * *

"Alright, Chibis, let's lay down some laws." Videl says in her military tone. "One, me and Gohan are going to go study so don't be evil, loud, or destructive."

"Yes ma'am!" The chibis said in unison.

"Furthermore," She continued, "Do not bother us unless A. You are dying to death. B. An evil villain is trying to take over the world. Any questions?"

"What if the villain," Goten begins, "Is trying to take over the galaxy? Or the universe?"

"Well," Gohan begins, "If they try to take over the galaxy and Earth is in the galaxy, they are trying to take over Earth, just indirectly. Same goes for universe."

"Gohan," Trunks asks, "Is it true you play the flute?"

"It is true you play the oboe?" Gohan asks Trunks.

"Hey, is it true Vegeta eats the hobos?" Videl asked earning three odd looks, "I've noticed a decrease. He might be the cause."

"I think he does." Trunks says.

"Okay, we have to study, do whatever chibis do." Videl says shooing them out of Gohan's room.

As they left an evil smirk appered on the chibis' faces. "Goten."

"Yes, Trunks."

"Prank time with music?"

"Uh huh."

"Um, let's do Scene 2 of act 3 for the play." Videl suggests.

"Okay, let's just build a raft and sail to the nearest island." Gohan says

"That's much easier said than done, Joey." Videl says rolling her eyes.

"Well, Felicia, do you have a better idea?" Gohan asked.

"We could survive. I'd kind of like to live."

"Or we could do this."

They leaned in but, were stopped by-

_So if by the time,_

_'_What was that?' Videl thought.

_And you feel like falling down,_

_I'll carry you home,_

_Tonight, we are young._

"What the heck?!" Gohan objected.

"What are you doing?" Videl yelled in her military voice.

The music stopped but no reply was heard then Videl walked in Goten's room.

"Got any jacks?" Goten asked.

"Go fish." Trunks tells him.

"I'm watching you." Videl says in dangerously low tone.

"Are you stalking us?" Goten asked.

Videl reached into her purse and grabbed a banana, peeled it, bit it with a glare, and left.

"Videl, why do you have a banana in your purse?" Gohan asked his girlfriend.

"They help calm you." Videl answered.

"So you _always_ carry a banana in your purse?"

"No. When I found out you were the Great Saiyaman, I started carrying five instead of two."

"I made you up three bananas?" Gohan asked.

"Yes."

_So we'll set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the Sun!_

"Videl, Gohan, we wanna show you something!" Trunks yelled.

The teen walked in the room.

"We made up a game. Will you play?" Goten asked.

"Sure?" Gohan answers "How do ya play?"

Trunks put a remote on a shelf. "You have to get this remote within twelve hours." Trunks explains.

"We could get it within twelve _seconds_." Videl muttered.

"In your current state." Goten added.

"Are we gonna die or something?" Videl began to ramble. "I died 3 days ago. Death's not a pleasant experience."

"No. You're gonna shrink." Goten tells them. "Let's hope your clothes shrink with ya!"

A/N: Cliffhanger! I think! I have had 9 reviews and 858 views. Yay me! I mean people in Guam have read my story. Where the heck is that. So read and review. No flames if you haven't got anything good to say, don't say anything. I got a really mean flame yesterday and it jacked me up for at least half an hour so. I'll update soon!


	6. The Chapter With A Long Name

Well, I Didn't See That Coming

The Chapter That Was In The Making For An Eternity

A/N: Don't kill me! I know I haven't made an update since January and now it's July but this became a plotbunny and I had other ideas but finally, I'm here. Sadly, I am gonna wrap up the story soon. I have to juggle other stories and there was recently a terrible fire a my house and like, half of my backyard is black and my dad's old Cadillac is...unusable...like burnt to a crisp and my cousins were over and...read already.

Disclamer: NerdsRule: Yes, chibis. Bananas do really calm you're nerves. Oh, hi! It's good to see you guys again!

Goten: She put this on hatius and told no one.

NerdsRule: Shhhhhhhhh. That's not completely true! I tried to think things up and then ideas came for different stories and-

Trunks: I'm still getting a hatius vibe.

NerdsRule: I can stop paying you Skittles and give you asparagus! No offense to asparagus lovers. Now disclaim me!

Chibis: She doesn't own DBZ!

* * *

Their clothes did not shrink with them. The teens hid uner the pile of thier own clothes.

"Make us big again now!" Videl screams in a high-pitched voice since she was shrunken.

"Well, you weren't that big to begin with," Trunks points out.

Videl's next choice in words were...to say the least...colorful and cannot be mentioned in a story of this rating...

"Well, what if don't get the remote in twelve hours?" Gohan asks. He has the high-pitched voice too.

Trunks smirks, "You'll be tiny for a very, very, _very _long time."

Videl, once again, used words from the more...explicit...part of her vocabulary.

"Can we get clothes or something?" Gohan asks.

Goten throws doll clothes in their faces.

"Where did you get these?" Videl asks.

* * *

Kame House...

"Daddy," Marron yells, "Daddy!"

"Yes sweetie?" He responds.

"My dollies!" She cried.

"What about them?" He asks.

"They're...naked!"

* * *

Back to them...

"That's not important." Trunks says.

"Are you dressed yet?" Goten asks.

"Yes." They say in unison.

"I don't like this outfit, "Videl kvetched, "I feel...girly. *Shudders*"

Gohan then yells, "Well, your not dressed in a weird doll tuxedo!"

"Goten," Trunks whispered while Gohan and Videl argued, "Goten, put them on the fridge."

Goten picked up Gohan and then Videl.

"Goten," an exasperated voice huffed, "you're sqeezing the life out of me. I'm not a Saiyan!"

Goten mumbles something and turns her upside down. Her eyes widen and she tries to put her hands up to cover where her doll dress was falling and she screams, "GOTEN! GOTEN! DRESS! DRESS! TURN ME RIGHT-SIDE UP!"

Goten turns her right-side up and sighs, 'Trunks was right, girls _are_ crazy and fickle. I am _never_ getting married!' He thinks. Goten finally sits them on the fridge. The teens were...peaved...to say the least.

"I want off this fridge!" Videl yells, "I have to-"

Goten sighs again, "Do you ever shut up!"

"I'd be in a better mood if I could go to the bathroom for crying out loud!" Videl screams, "I really have to pee. I might shut up if I can use the restroom."

"EWWWWW!" Goten whines, "TMI! TMI! TMI! WTMI! _WAY _TOO MUCH INFORMATION, VIDEL! _WAY _TOO MUCH INFORMATION!"

"Just get me down from here before- Too late."

"Did you pee on yourself?" Gohan asked cautiously.

Videl rolls her eyes, "No, stupid! I'm getting a flashback!"

_**Flashback**_

"Papa! Papa!" Videl cheers excitedly as she walks into the room, "I won! I won! I won!"

Hercule smiles, "That's great, sweet pea! Now what exactly did you win?"

Videl sweatdrops and sighs, "The Japan Young Musician Flautist (Fl-ow-tist) Award.

Hercule gets a confused look on his face, "You won a flower contest at a music award?"

"Daddy, flautist means a flute-player." Videl sighs again."

"Oh, wow!" A high-pitched voice screeches, "I didn't know that."

"Oh, hi, Lazy."

"Lacy." The high-pitched woman corrects.

"That's what I said." Videl lies in sing-song voice.

As you can tell, Videl doesn't like Lazy, er, Lacy very much. She was slow. Not in speed. In smarts. And she wasn't deep. And she had an annoying voice.

Hercule's face scrunches up, "When did you start playing flute?"

"In fourth grade."

"And your in fifth grade, right? Sixth?"

"Ninth. Ninth grade."

"That's what I said." Hercule says just like Videl. Hmm...must be hereditary.

Videl sighs, "Can we put my trophy somewhere nice?"

Hercule gets up takes the trophy from Videl and puts it on the refrigerator.

"You're gonna put the trophy that says I am the best flute player in all of Japan, on a refrigerator?" Videl asks in disbelief of her father's ignorance.

"Shouldn't you do your homework or something?"

"School ended two weeks ago."

"I don't care what you do just do...something!"

_**End Flashback**_

"Do you still play the flute?" Goten asked.

Videl nods, "On the weekends."

"Trunks plays the oboe." Goten says.

"Really?" Gohan asked.

"Yep and-" Goten begins

* * *

**Commercial**

Goten: *Rides up on a fake horse.*

Trunks: Goten the Kid?

Goten: Sheriff Trunks? You know the town isn't big enough for both of us.

Trunks: Yeah, it's barely big enough for me.

Goten: It's the perfect size for me.

Marron: Do the little back to back, three pace, bang bang thingy!

Trunks and Goten: Right! *Stand back to back*

Marron: 1, 2, 3...

*BANG*

*BANG*

Who won find out on...Goten The Kid vs. Sheriff Trunks! Not coming to a theater near you!

* * *

Trunks smiles.

Goten smiles.

Bob from science class smiles.

Wait, what?

"Bob? What are you-" Goten begins

"Bob has a preposition for you." Bob says.

"What kind of preposition?"

"The kind only Bob can give to you."

"How you find our house."

"Bob." He whispered as he disappeared into the shadows.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I hate to say this, but I might not update for a while. It's not that I don't wanna write it but, if you know me, I get an idea and I pursue it.

My main problem is I have been diagnosed with LOIFASYSAO also know as Lack Of Inspiration For A Story Yet Starts Another One. Yes I have Writer's Block and it sucks.

I need inspiration. Anything you give me, I could use. I'm not supposed to have people write for me but, It'd really help right now.

The more positive reviews I get, the more I'll wanna update. Reviewing some chapters, might get the update sooner.

I ❤ all of you for reading this story. No, this isn't a Haitus note. Just a be paitent note. I'll try to update in at least a month.

Sincerely,

NerdsRule


End file.
